I Stayed Faithful
by PanFan101
Summary: Kami please tell me if i made the right decision? Goku asked himself. Goku is coming home after 10 years of training Uub. He is comming home with a surprise. He wonders if his family will still accept him after the surprise. Can Goku live with the guilt?
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Hearted**

**Just so this adds more effect play the song: **

**I don't want to be in love by, Good Charlotte. If you want a positive effect.**

** that song gets over play the song:**

**Thanks for the memories by Fall Out Boy. If you want a negetive effect.**

When your married you don't think that your husband is going to die often from saving the world, or go off and train a village boy. Most couples stay by each others side and don't come back to life using dragon balls, but in Chichi Son's case it's something you have to live with.

Chichi was busy preparing dinner for her son Goten when she got a phone call. "Hello this is Chichi speaking" Chichi said into the receiver.

"Oh hi grandma this is Pan. Bulma just called me and grandpa Goku called and he's coming home tomorrow, but he said he had a surprise for all of us" Pan said.

"Oh I can't wait! Sorry Pan but I have to prepare see you tomorrow, and tell your mom and dad I said hello" Chichi said as she hung up. She walked into the kitchen to find Goten waiting for dinner. "Who was that mom?" Goten asked. As Chichi placed dinner in front of him.

"Pan just called and your father is coming home tomorrow" Chichi squealed. Goten spit out his mouthful of food, and jumped up to hug his mother. "Now you finish dinner I have to prepare for your fathers arrival" Chichi instructed her son while making a groceries list "And when you done I need you to go buy these things." Goten just simply nodded and continued to inhale his food.

Meanwhile at Uubs village

"Are you really leaving the village?" a young woman with black hair and chocolate eyes asked.

"I have to they are still my family I just don't know how they're going to react" Goku said looking down at the woman.

"Does that mean I'm coming with you?" the woman asked. Suddenly happy at the thought of going to see Chichi's jealous face.

"Of coarse and don't worry I'll protect you from "her" o.k." Goku said. The woman nodded. Then Goku planted a kiss on the woman's lips while looking at the sky. Kami, please tell me I made the right decision, Goku thought to him self.

**So just for the record this is not a one shot. Because if it was it would be a major cliff hangar.** **Hmm… oh well please review, Love you all.**

**PEACE MY PEEPS!**


	2. I hate you Goku!

I Hate you Goku!

**I read this in one of **

**my reviews and thought it **

**was a great idea! So when you**

**Read this listen to **

"**Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele **

**Tell me if it brings tears to your eyes**

**with or without the song please. Thanks.**

The whole Z-gang was at Chichi's house waiting for there friend, father, and (supposed) loving husband Goku. Chichi had worked so hard on making everything perfect. She cooked all his favorite foods, cleaned the house and even decided to wear her hair down( which Goku preferred instead of it always being in a bun. She even had decided to wear a purple summer dress that went to her knees. Everything's perfect' She thought to herself. "Grandma is grandpa really that nice like you and dad say he is?" Pan asked.

"Of coarse Pan. He is the nicest man on the planet and the most loving husband too" Chichi said hugging her granddaughter.

"I'm just glad to see you happy it's been a while since you've been happy you always let everyone's happiness before yourself, and I've always admired you for it so you deserve to be happy. I love you grandma!" Pan said. Chichi was so pleased to hear her own granddaughter admire her so. It seemed her granddaughter really loved her.

"I sense dad's ki . He's here!" Gohan exclaimed. "But hold on a second. I don't recognize this ki that seems to be traveling with him, and I know its not Uub's. His would be stronger than that."

After Gohan finished his sentence Goku landed in front of them. Pan was the first one to go up and bear hug her grand father. "Hello Pan. Do you remember me?" Goku asked.

"Of coarse I do gramps! It sure has been along time since I've seen you, but who's that behind you?" Pan asked. The woman went out from hiding behind Goku, and smiled proudly ( a bit evilly too).

"Uhm… why don't we go inside you'll all need to sit down for this" Goku instructed everyone. Chichi had been inside all this time and noticed everyone coming inside. Then she saw Goku and ran to him in the living room.

"Goku oh how I've missed you!" Chichi squealed as she ran and kissed Goku. Goku saw how perfect and beautiful Chichi looked but his mind was set on his new woman. "So how was training wi-" Chichi was cut off as she dogged a punch from someone she had never seen before. "Do I know you?" Chichi asked the woman. Her words full of venom.

"No you don't. None of you do Goku how about you introduce me now" the woman commanded. Her words were cold as ice.

"Uh…everyone this is Veronica and I'm sorry to say this with all my heart, but Chichi I want a divorce. You see I love Veronica now and -." Goku was cut off by a painful slap to the face. Tears were now running freely down Chichi's cheeks. "How dare you Goku Son, come into _my _house with a new woman. Do you know the torture I've been threw the last 10 year! So you can have a divorce I see now what I was to you. Now you and you new fiancé get the h*** out of my house. Now!" Chichi said running into the bathroom. Goku's face was then met another painful slop across his face. Only this slap came from none other than Pan.

"I suggest you leave now. My grandma was hurt enough once you left us all without asking how she felt at all. I've had to watch her sit alone at night while other couples walk by happily as ever. While she just keeps going, and she told me how nice, caring, even loving! You were everyone's idol even mine for a couple of years. Oh but now, now I see you true colors. All I have to say now is goodbye have a bad marriage, end up a deadbeat living on the streets for all I care, because now I have pure hatred towards you and nothing else! So goodbye Goku Son" Pan said running to comfort her grandma. Everyone was still in shock on how much hatred he could show. Before anyone could speak Goku had Veronica in his arms and flew off to Uubs village.

Hah! That was better than I could of ever hoped' thought Veronica. Then she started smiling as she looked up at Goku.

"What is so funny?" asked Goku smiling as he looked at Veronica.

"Nothings funny I'm just glad I have you to myself and don't have to share you anymore" Veronica said.

"Me too" Goku said as he kissed Veronica. They then flew down to Uubs village to get some sleep. Goku and Veronica slept very peacefully that night.

**O.k. I know evil right totally not Goku. I get it. But let me know if I should keep this story going in you reviews. Also thanks for the support!**

**PEACE MY PEEPS! **


	3. Too Sided Veonica

Two sided Veronica

Veronica woke up the next morning 3 hours before Goku would be awake. She put on a green village dress and went toward a large rock. She pushed a button hidden behind the rock and a door opened within the rock. She stepped into an elevator and the rock door closed. As soon as the elevator stopped she walked to a large computer screen. "Computer activate I would like to speak to Master Hunt" Veronica demanded. The computer beeped an a Master Hunt appeared on the screen. He had a green suit on and had black hair with red eyes.

"Veronica, I assume the charm necklace is working?" asked Master Hunt.

"Yes Master everything is according to plan. I had just met his family yesterday but I'm worried" said Veronica.

"Why?" Master Hunt asked.

"He seems to be out of our control or something"

"It isn't like he can just snap out of our control that easily" said Master Hunt.

"You see yesterday when he saw his wife, Chichi, he looked like he was snapping out of our control, and he did the same thing when his granddaughter, Pan, slapped him.

"Hmmm…This is interesting I think I'll keep an eye on this Pan you speak of" Master Hunt said rubbing his chin.

"Yes Master Hunt I'll get back to you as soon as I can" Veronica said and with that the computer shut off. She pounded her fist into the wall and smiled. "I wont let you slip away that easily your mine!" Veronica said to herself. If they lost control of Goku they'd easily be defeated and they knew his family would help out to destroy them, or would they. Veronica then left the rock hide out and crept back into her hut, and into hr bed. "Sleep well _my_ Goku" Veronica whispered into his ear, and then chuckled to herself while falling back to sleep.

**I know this is short and I apologize, but I needed to do this chapter so that G/CC fans would have hope. Also I'm a huge G/CC fan too so it's hard to write this. Again thanks for the reviews and please review more so I know what to do. Love you all!**

**PEACE MY PEEPS :D**


	4. A Sincere Authors Note

Authors Note:

Dear readers of this story,

I'm sorry to say this but I'm taking a little brake from this story to write a touching heart felt story I thought of. Don't worry I'll be working on this as well. So they'll be updating frequently, by which I mean I'll write stuff for this story as I write tuff for the other story. And thank you for liking this story so much I'll try to make another chapter this weekend! Thank you for taking time to read this. I love you all to death.

PEECE MY PEEPS!:D


	5. A New Person In Town

A New Person In Town

"Dad cant I stay with you and mom?" Pan asked. With big puppy eyes.

"Sorry Pan but me and your mom need to speak with grandma privately. Why don't you go into the city and play or something" Gohan said. He was very angry not with Pan but with his father.

"Alright dad I'll leave" Pan said heading out he door. As soon as Pan left Chichi arrived with Goten right behind her.

"Hi mom, Goten. Videl is at a meeting today so I'm afraid it's just the three of us today" Gohan said.

"That's fine but I really need to say some thing before we thrash dad around with are comments" Goten said. Something was really on Goten's mind if the first thing he said didn't have to do with food.

"What is it Goten?" Gohan asked.

"Well I don't know if you guys noticed but there was a pendant in the shape of a star around Veronica's neck, and when Pan slapped dad the star went from dark crimson to a light blue just for a quick glance of the eye before turning back to dark crimson" Goten said.

"I saw that too!" Gohan and Chichi added.

"We'll have to keep an eye out for any thing mysterious" Gohan said. Every one nodded.

With Pan

"I am so bored!" Pan said to her self. She had walked into a couple of stores and decided she hated shopping. That is just a Bra thing not a Pan thing. Pan was walking without looking and bumped into something that was like a brick wall. Pan looked up to see a young man about her age. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a baggy yellow shirt with jeans, but was odd was he had a necklace in the shape of a heart that was green. The stranger put a hand out for Pan and as soon as she took it the necklace went from green to a dark crimson. Pans eyes turned dark crimson for a moment then back to brown.

"Hi there what's your name?" the stranger asked.. Helping Pan off the ground.

"Hi I'm Pan Son" Pan said. Perfect I found the right person. I think I need to go home now" Pan said and smirked. She flew home not noticing the people around her fainting. Pans power level was rising to great amounts.

With the others

"I think that's Pan's ki!" Gohan said. He was worried.

"Why is her Ki so high and why does it feel evil?" Goten asked. Everyone knew something. Wasn't right.

**Who is the stranger and what did he do to Pan. Is everyone close to figuring out Veronica's secret. Where is Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and Bra in this. Review and find out next chapter. Sorry it's so short. **

**PEACE MY PEEPS! :D **


	6. The Realizations Of Evil

The Realizations Of Evil

Pan arrived to her home and busted the door down. Without warning Pan started firing ki blasts at everyone. Goten took his mother to a safe place, and Gohan stayed to deal with his daughter. "Pan what is the meaning of this!" Gohan yelled. Pan smirked and flew toward Gohan.

"Meaning of what?" Pan asked. Then raised her ki to where a white aura surrounded her body.

"Pan don't try to fight me. I don't want to hurt you" Gohan said. Pan only then phased behind Gohan punching his back.

"Correction father. You won't be able to hurt me" Pan said. Then kicked Gohan in the gut making him cough a small amount of blood. Gohan really didn't want to fight his own daughter but he had know choice. Gohan powered up to SSJ and phased in front of Pan. Before Pan had a chance to think Gohan knocked her out.

"What has gotten into you Pan. you were never strong enough to draw blood before" Gohan was puzzled when he flew to Capsule Corp. with Pan in his arms.

"Hello Bulma" Gohan said. At the front door of Capsule Corp.

"Hi Gohan" Bulma said then looked at Pan. "What happened?"

"Listen I'll explain everything later just lock Pan in the gravity room, and do not let her out under any circumstances!" Gohan said handing Pan over to Bulma then flying to his mom and brother. Bulma did as she was told.

At Uub's village

Goku had gone for a walk and was leaning up against a rock. He shifted slightly and the rock door opened making Goku fall inside the elevator and the door close. What in the name of Kami' Goku thought to himself. The elevator came to a stop. Goku quickly exited the elevator and bumped into a large computer. What's this?' Goku thought o himself.

The computer turned on and there was a file with the label "Fall Of The Saiyan Power." Goku clicked on it. There was 2 pictures of people. One a girl that looked like Veronica and one a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. The pictures read:

Special Agent, Veronica Special Agent, Logan

A skilled martial artist and trained psychic. A high class scholar and master of technology.

Operation Plans: Take out saiyan and harness their powers by capturing their soul into are special designed necklaces. Only when the necklace is blue will the soul be returned permanently. Only two necklaces exist.

Goku was shocked. He had to get that necklace off Veronica and…destroy it. Goku returned to find veronica sleeping with her necklace on. He took it from her neck and watched it turn blue before crumbling it within his hands. "Veronica!" Goku shouted. Veronica awoke instantly.

"What's wrong sweetie" she said sweetly. Goku was full of anger.

"I'm not under your control anymore" Goku said. Veronica looked shock.

"Where is my necklace?" veronica shrieked. She then looked at Goku's hand. "How dare you!"

Veronica tried to attack Goku but was killed by his small ki blast. humans are no match against saiyans. "No one takes over my body and gets away with it" Goku said and smirked. "Now off to find this Logan character" Goku said flying off to his house.

**Ooh I like Goku's new bad butt attitude. Sorry I can't use bad language. I'm not sure how to continue the story from here so can someone pm me please with ideas? Thanks. Please review!**

**PEACE MY PEEPS! ****XD**


	7. Vegeta Want's In On The Fun

Vegeta Wants In On The Fun

Pan had fallen asleep 20 minutes after she was locked in the gravity room thanks to Bulma's knock out gases. Bra was looking on the monitor watching Pan sleep. "What do you think got into her?" Bra asked. Bulma could only shrug her shoulders, for she wondered about the same thing.

"I'll tell you what got into her. It's the same thing that happened to Kagorott" said Vegeta standing in his usual pose.

"What do you mean?" Bra asked.

"When Kagorott came last time something blocked his saiyan gene making him unable to stay loyal to his mate" Vegeta said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How would you know?"Bra asked.

"A true full saiyan knows these things" Vegeta said.

"Ok but htat doesn't explain Pan. She doesn't have a mate" Bra argued.

"True but would she attack Gohan or the others?" Vegeta asked and smirked.

"No, but saiyans still do attack their families. Remember Raditz" Bra said.

"Full saiyans do. You must remember Pan has more human emotion being ¼ saiyan ,and ¾ human" Vegeta said.

"I see. Later mom and I are going to run a few tests on Pan to check for a virus" Bra said returning her gaze back to the monitor.

"It's not a virus" Vegeta said.

"Oh and how would you know!" Bulma cut in.

"Because woman I do!" Vegeta shouted back.

"I don't care we're still going to run tests to be sure" Bulma said getting a needle ready.

"If you can keep her knocked with the loopy gases long enough you know how she and Goku are around needles" Vegeta said while exiting the room and stopping in the middle of the hallway. "Kagorott I can't let you have all the fun" Vegeta whispered to himself. He then flew off..

AT Gohan's House

"Mom would you like some lemonade?" Gohan asked.

"Yes please. That sounds refreshing" Chichi said. She was puzzled. First Goku and now my precious Pan! Something just isn't right' Chichi said to herself. She was now sipping on her drink in thought. "Where's Goten?" she asked.

"Oh I sent him to pick up a few things before Videl comes home" Gohan said. A simple "Oh" was the only thing heard from Chichi.

With Goku

Goku had flown out of the village leaving a note for Uub. Now to kill Logan these agents will die for trying to control me' Goku thought. He stopped in mid flight to see Vegeta standing a few feet from him. "V-Vegeta why are you here?" Goku asked. All his family and friends hated him so why is Vegeta here.

"Oh please Kagorott can't let you have all the fun you know" Vegeta said with his famous smirk plastered upon his face.

"Glad to see you come and join me" Goku said.

"Like I said can't let you have all the fun" Vegeta said. "Now where to?"

"Down town" Goku said. Vegeta nodded and they flew towards down town. Ha maybe one of those good for nothing salesmen will pee their pants' Vegeta thought to himself. The idea brought a roar of laughter from the saiyan prince and a confused looking Goku.

At A Down Town Store

Hmm lets see first thing on the list is orange juice' Goten thought to himself. "Uh where is the orange juice?" Goten asked a stranger. He had brown hair and blue eyes with a strange necklace around his neck.

"Hi I'm Logan" the stranger said taking his hand to Goten. When the man stuck out his hand the necklace turned green and something clicked.

"Oh uh nice name. Never mind I see which isle has orange juice" Goten said. Before Goten left the isle Logan spoke.

"Aren't you going to shake my hand?" Logan asked. Logan knew Goten was saiyan.

"Sorry I would but I'm kind of a germ phobic person" Goten said nervously.

"Then why are you in a public store like this?" Logan asked.

"Ok ok I'm not afraid of germs I just don't like people with blue eyes" Goten lied.

"Then why are you friends with Trunks Briefs?" Logan asked. Goten was getting aggravated.

"Look I'm sick of playing 20 questions. I have to go and shop goodbye" Goten turned around when he heard Logan say something in a low voice only saiyan could hear.

"Listen saiyan. I don't think you want to get on my bad side" said Logan. Goten turned back to face Logan when Goku and Vegeta arrived standing behind Goten.

"Goten go home and take care of the others. Vegeta and I will handle this" Goku said. Goten fled the store but not before whispering "It's good to have you back dad." A brief stare down went on between the two saiyans and human. Logan looked at Goku in disbelief.

"How are you not under the control of Veronica?" asked Logan. Vegeta smirked while Goku answered.

"I destroyed the necklace and Veronica" Goku smirked. (A/N: Like a Bardock smirk).

"Y-Y-You killed my sister! How she's a strong and skillful fighter she wouldn't die that easily" Logan said.

"For the second time today humans are no match against saiyans" Goku said words cold as ice.

"I easily gained control of the saiyan girl earlier so you won't be that difficult" Logan spit out his words. Vegeta took this as an insult and began growling while Goku's senses came to him. Pan, but how she's just as stubborn as Videl' Goku thought to himself.

"Kagorott let me take care of this pathetic excuse for a life form" Vegeta more demanded than asked.

"Go right ahead Vegeta he's all yours" Goku said. Vegeta smirk/smiled and narrowed his eyes. Goku decided to let Vegeta take Logan on since he knew how to make slow, painful deaths which this guy deserves if he messed with his only granddaughter. "Oh Vegeta I almost forgot don't forget to crush the necklace to obliteration when you get the job done with Logan" Goku said before flying off to see his family.

"Looks like it's just you and me. You must be the lowest of saiyan meaning your below scum" Logan said in an arrogant attitude. This brought so much fury into Vegeta that he punched Logan in the stomach making him cough up a good amount of blood.

"Actually I'm your worst nightmare the saiyan prince" Vegeta said into Logan's ear. Logan was stunned he was full of shock, fear, and pain. By this time everyone evacuated the store leaving Logan and Vegeta to have no distractions.

**How is it? At least good I hope. In the next chapter I'll have Vegeta finish him off. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like an eternity, but crazy relatives around the holidays isn't the best thing when you try to concentrate. Well some of it was relatives some of it was my one laziness, but you know school vacation. Love you all.**

**PEACE MY PEEPS! ;D **


	8. Chichi I Love You For Eternity

**Ok I have a a song that's been stuck in my head for ages to continue**

**It's just a suggestion but when you read this chapter play the song:**

"**Listen to your heart" by Cascada. **

**But not until it says With Goku. Ok. (^-')**

Chichi I Love You For Eternity

With Vegeta

The saiyan prince was enjoying making this human scum pay. No one ruins his ego except Bulma and sometimes Bra. "So I underestimated you, but I don't care kill me if you will but this Kagorott fellow his life is pretty much over" Logan said. The cocky little pest dare talk about Kagorott in such manor.

"I will kill you know doubt about it but what do you mean about Kagorott?" Vegeta asked.

"His wife, family, and friends they won't forgive him. Veronica made sure of it" Logan said and spitted on Vegeta's face.

"How dare you spit on me this ends now!" Vegeta yelled going super saiyan. Instead of making it slow and painful he made it fast and 3 times more painful. "Pathetic human you'll never bring down the power of saiyans." Vegeta flew out of the store but not before blasting security tapes and cameras.

With Goku

Goku floated down to his front door and knocked. Chichi answered the door. "Goku! What do you want?" Chichi asked. It was clear she had been crying. Goku couldn't handle _his_ Chichi so wound up. It tore him apart on the inside.

"Chichi I, I, it wasn't me I had no control I'm sorry" Goku said. He pulled Chichi to him in a warm embrace.

"Goku I'm afraid to love you. I thought about the necklace the woman had, and how it changes colors, but I'm just afraid to love you" Chichi said pulling away.

"Why are you afraid?" Goku asked.

"You leave or die all the time. You come home after 10 years of my faithfulness with a new one. You only married me out of a promise" Chichi said. Confessing after all these years how she felt on the hole 'promise' situation.

"Chi that promise was the best promise I ever made. I promise I'll never leave you again. I love you Chichi for more than eternity I'll love you even after forever" Goku said. A tear strode down his cheek. Chichi saw this and wiped it away.

"That's all I ever wanted. You to never leave me and to love me fore ever" Goku interrupted Chichi.

"And even after forever" He said. He kissed his wife (A/N: The papers haven't been signed yet).

Every thing felt perfect except one thing. "Vegeta forgot to crush the necklace" Goku said his voice full of fear.

"How do you know?" Chichi asked.

"Pan's ki hasn't changed back yet. I'll be right back I promise" he said and with that he used instant transmission. The necklace was still around the boys neck. Vegeta ,Vegeta, Vegeta' Goku thought to himself while shaking his head. He took the necklace in his hand and crushed it. Pan was free.

With Pan

"What is going on?" Pan asked.

"Oh good your awake now. You um just hit your head yeah that's it" Bulma said.

"Oh. So is Bra here?" pan asked. Bulma nodded and pointed to Bra's room. "Thanks Bulma."

Pan walked past Vegeta and noticed he had a blood stain on his shirt.

"More intense training am I right?" Pan chuckled. Vegeta smirked at her.

"Actually no. I was saving you from necklace" he said walking on. Pan was confused but just shrugged it off. Besides you never know what goes on with Vegeta anymore.

**Should I leave it like it is now? Or should I continue. Please tell me in your reviews. Also a thanx to my cousin Pooh for liking the story. Pooh you should review. Hahaha I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. Ok sorry for the extremely lame joke *lowers head in shame*. As always,**

**PEACE MY PEEPS! (^-') **


	9. Why Do You Come Back?

Why Do You Come Back?

Goku was her only love He was the only one to fill that empty space next to her bed. That always empty space was from his headstrong view that training and fighting was the only thing he needed. Was this the love Chichi deserved? That's what she was beginning to think. All those times he left her or died he even took her only son at the time, Gohan, with him to fight Cell.

Chichi started looking at her old wedding photos. They always made her feel good when she went through them, but now it only bring sorrow memories. A few tears landed on the picture when they shared they're first kiss as a married couple. Of coarse everything had been resolved and all was back in it's place except for Chichi. Seconds later her body began to shiver as tears flowed freely onto they're wedding photos.

This just wasn't fare, but then again when is anything fare. She then started to think about how Gohan and Goten loved their father . It wasn't write for things to be like this not now not ever. Chichi was crying even harder but then felt a strong yet gentle hand on her shoulder. She knew exactly who the owner of he hand. It belonged to the man she fell in love with still loves, and probably won't ever stop loving.

"Goku why do you still come back?" Chichi asked her voice shaky from crying. Goku was baffled what was that supposed to mean.

"What do you mean?" He asked his voice very serious like if he were in battle. She rose up and turned her face to look strait into his eyes. Onyx was looking strait at onyx for a few minutes nothing was said both pairs of eyes held little emotion.

"What do you think it means. I'm sick and tired of you! You leave me then stay for a short time and guess what you leave me again, so Goku last time why did you come back?" Chichi said. Goku was still starring into her soul when he spoke.

"Because I love YOU!" he said bluntly. She was now a bit angered.

"Do you love me or the world? Face It you only come back to train our sons and to get a free meal not to mention give yourself to the world before your family, so let me tell you some thing mister that isn't love" She said looking at him then to the floor.

"You know very well I would do anything for you are family and are friends. Chichi I only love you" he said grabbing her into a tight embrace. Chichi had to admit it did feel good to be held by Goku again. His scent was the same as always full of the sweetness of nature.

"Goku you know I can never stop loving you, but why can't you just stay with me am I that hard to live with am I that ugly to you?" Chichi asked burring her face deep into his chest. She always felt safe in his embrace.

"Chi you're the most beautiful woman in the world, and I promise I'll never leave you again" he stated letting a few tears run down his cheek.

"You said that before many of times" she said. It was time to face facts Goku will never be just hers.

"Chi I promise with all of my heart I'll never leave your side again just please don't leave me neither of us have signed those papers so can we still be together?" Goku asked nuzzling his head in Chichi's neck. Chichi looked up at him with her eyes twinkling.

"You mean it?" she asked she was so happy, for it felt like he heart had bean put back together like nothing had ever happened as soon as e nodded yes. They both stood there not leaving each other still in the embrace. Goku then placed a small kiss on his wife's lips and that was that.

**Ok please review and I think this will be the end unless you guys want me to make a sequel. Sorry it's so short. Anyways it's all up to you. I love you all!**

**PEACE MY PEEPS!XD and happy VALENTINES DAY :)**


End file.
